Jeze
Jeze is a fictional character in the Unknown Nation Universe. Biography Jessica Mincini also known as Jeze, was believed to be an alien and was the lab assistant of Paragic. She studied under Paragic and learned how to develop different potion variations. Jessica was born with a rare ability to communicate with the dead along with her supernatural mental energy absorption which means she can consume someone's powers through mental telepathy. She first discovered her abilities when she accidentally put one of her foster parents Mrs Dumas in a coma. Mrs Dumas happened to have a PhD in biophysics and psychology so with absorbing her energy, Jeze was able to gain all of Mrs Dumas’s intelligence. Mrs Dumas eventually died a few weeks later. Many to believe that she died from old age. This however drove Jeze to feel guilty of Mrs Dumas’s death. One night she started to hear voices. And those voices were Mrs Dumas. Jeze started to have discussions with the deceased Mrs Dumas, that's when Jeze found out that she can communicate with the dead. Jeze left the foster home in pursuit of college. She went on to earn a master's degree in psychology and forensic sciences. Jeze caught the attention of scientist Paragic. Paragic approached Jeze and asked if she would like to join him as his lab assistant. Jeze agreed and started working alongside Paragic on different types of experiments. Jeze eventually told Paragic of her secret abilities. This influenced Paragic to conduct a new experiment. The test of human dna transferal. Jeze decided to give fifty percent of her blood mixed along with other chemicals to create a special potion to enhance a regular human's dna. Paragic left the new potion in the lab until he could find a human host to test it. That night one of Paragic’s former assistants Benji snuck into the lab and took the new potion and mixed half of it with his own potion which already contained Benzedrine and Methylphenidate to accelerate the human mind. A few days later Paragic and Jeze was appointed a new host to experiment on. His name was Huey who was in a comatose state due to Benji’s potion and getting beat bad in a battle against Sick Donny. Paragic gave the remaining potion to Huey in hopes of regaining his energy in full. Paragic believed that the potion failed because it didn't wake Huey up in time. Jeze pulled the plug and it let out a huge electrical surge through Huey knocking Jeze to the ground sending her into a physical shock as well. The two left Huey in the medical facility. Paragic introduced Jeze to Teru, who appeared to be a mysterious man in a mask who sought more power! Teru was already a supernatural force who trained for many years in ninjutsu. Paragic gave the remaining Px Potion to Teru in hopes of advancing in his experiments. Teru had gained super strength and due to his astonishing skills in Ninjutsu had developed the skill of teleportation! Jeze saw the shift in power and decided to withdraw from future projects with Paragic. However, Teru persuaded Jeze to join him in his lab on the East End. Jeze agreed and the two began reworking the formula for the Px-Potion. Story ''Potion Wars Teru wanted the potion to give to new fighters instead of himself because he could make money from the fighters who would consume the potions to win tournaments. Jeze figured that Teru was using the fighters to cheat and become rich and powerful. Teru often denied cheating and would send Jeze back into his lab to work. Jeze always battled depression and after being all alone in Teru's lab, she grew even more depressed and was in the process of committing suicide, however before taking her own life, Jeze decided to kill Teru before he can destroy more lives and ultimately take over the universe.Jeze sought out one of Teru's main enemies Huey. Jeze eventually finds Huey and battles him. Jeze replicated Huey's lightning power which enabled her to fight him equally. While in battle Jeze mounts Huey multiple times which leads to her physical power and ability transferel into Huey. Huey climatically dies in a battle with Demon Donald. Due to Jeze transferring her powers and dream elements into Huey, it allowed Huey’s spirit to rise and then dive into Sick Donny's body, which temporarily gave him Huey's powers! Due to Sick Donny's strong physical resistance, Huey's powers faded from Sick Donny not long after. To Create A Ghost'' Days after Demon Donald's defeat. Jeze visits Huey’s body in an autopsy room after Huey was taken off of life support. After feeling that she has accomplished her goal of ending Teru, Jeze decides to finally end her life but she wants to bring Huey's body back to life and Jeze knows that the only true way to do this is to sacrifice her entire being which she does. Jeze dives into Huey's body and in doing so, transferred all of her dream elements, powers, abilities and blood. With the last of her energy, Jeze called to Huey’s spirit explaining that as long as her body is in his, his spirit may return to the body to resurrect it at will. However she also tells Huey that if his body is killed again, he will never be able to return to it and will be a spirit forever. Character Relationships *Paragic - Former Lab Partner *Teru - Former Lab Partner Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Fighters Category:Female characters Category:Potion Wars Characters